Thank you for saving me, darling: The threesome
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Sequel of 'Thank you for rescuing me, darling' I think the title it's explanatory in itself, however for those who are not familiar with the story the 3some is: Allen/Cross/Tyki. Tyki!bottom. Incest (Not sure, just to be sure), double penetration.


**I'm so proud of myself! This is the first time I finally get a 3some done in English! Also ******I'm not a person who usually makes Sequels, but I felt quite enthusiastic about this one, so here goes nothing!****

**I think the title is explicit in itself, for those who haven't read the main story (**Thank you for rescuing me, darling.) I suggest you do as there are a few references to it, but you don't have to if you don't want, in the end, this whole shot is basically just an excuse to write a threesome!****

****Hope you'll like it! Sorry for grammar errors, it's around 03:00 am here and my head isn't working properly on my 3rd language. I will re-read it tomorrow, but I feel to excited about you people reading ASAP that I can't help myself!****

* * *

><p>Tyki was nervous, like <em>I'm-going-to-pass-out <em>nervous. Not because he thought he couldn't pleasure both Cross and Allen, he was the Noah of Pleasure, there was no problem with that. The problem was that he was worried about Allen and him… What if Cross wanted to get the white haired back? Would Allen go with him? Or would he break all ties with his Master? Tyki knew that despise the yelling, insults and sarcastic comments they threw each other, they loved each other to the bone. He didn't want Allen to become depressed just to fulfil one of his fantasies; he could live with just Allen.

"Hey, what's got you so down?" His boyfriend asked, pecking his cheek.

"It's just…"

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to, you know? Shishō will understand." He whispered, sitting on his lap.

"It's not that. But what if…?"

"Tyki-pet, for the thousandth time, I'm not going anywhere and he is not going to kidnap me or anything, ok?" He kissed his cheek and then stood up.

"Ok." He then eyed their room and grimaced. "Should we tidy up a bit?"

"For Shishō? No way in hell. I spent years cleaning behind him, I'm not going to clean it for him." Allen said, shaking his head. "Akuma can do it. Let's go to the bar already, yes?"

"Alright, alright." He stood up and waited for Allen to open a door. Only to be interrupted by Nea.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Have some drinks, play some poker, have sex with Shishō…" Allen replied nonchalantly.

"You what?" The elder yelled. "And you are okay with it?" He asked to Tyki.

"It's not like I'm not going to be there…" He said, shrugging.

Nea eyed both of them and shook his head. "I'm going to talk very seriously with Marian." He said before going away.

"Is it weird that I expected him to forbid you to go there?" Tyki asked his mate, both arms around his waist and his chin resting on white hair.

"Nope. Let's go before he changes his mind." Allen said and they crossed the door, now not bothering to change their appearance.

They went to the bar they agreed to meet at and both Noah smirked when they saw three poker tables.

"Cross is probably going to be late, how do you feel about playing meanwhile, cheating boy?" Mikk asked.

"Let's go." Allen replied. "Hey, do you want something to drink?"

"Porto." The elder replied as he went to the table and the younger to the bar to order their rounds.

By the time Cross arrived, Allen had another small fortune, Tyki had won a couple of rounds (although he suspected Allen had let him win in purpose) and the rest of the men seemed to be ready to jump on the white haired.

And one tried to at the yell of "I'm going to kill you, you cheater!" but he didn't make it far when a bullet impacted right in front of him.

"Want to try again?" Allen beamed at the red haired behind them and Tyki only smirked.

"Shishō!" The younger exclaimed.

"You are early."

"Not quite. You are late." Tyki said, smiling smugly.

Cross chuckled and leaned down to peck the dark haired male on the lips.

"Nice choice." He whispered and then left.

Tyki arched an eyebrow and then looked at the white haired who only smirked and dealt the cards once more.

A couple of minutes later Cross was back with one glass of scotch, another one of red wine and another one of Porto and he gave each one of the youngers their drink.

"Thank you." Allen said and then tugged him down to kiss him.

And Tyki almost drooled: that was fucking hot. But well, that was to be expected as Cross was hot and Allen was hot too. It was basic maths.

When they parted, they were both licking his lips and then Allen tugged Tyki to kiss him too, letting the elder Noah have the upper hand.

"You two, now." He said as he smirked wickedly and took three more cards from the pile. He licked his lips when the other two kissed, trying to dominate the other right in front of his face. Damn it all, that was too hot to be left out so he make them tilt their heads a bit before joining into the kiss, letting the two elder men dominate him completely.

He moaned shamelessly, definitely not ashamed. He left two cards and 'picked' two more and then showed his cards on the table.

Royal straight flush.

"I think we should move this somewhere else." Tyki growled as he stood up, collecting his wins and Allen's, shoving everything into the younger's backpack.

The white haired one chuckled and pulled them outside and then to a narrow street, where he opened the door that led to his and Tyki's room.

"Not a word about it." Allen said to his master before kissing him eagerly, moaning in his mouth as his hands looked for his boyfriend.

"Allen, the Earl is calling… you." Sheryl said as he opened the door. "My, my. Hello Marian."

"Kamelot." Cross said and Allen growled low in his throat.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He said and then turned around to kiss the other Noah. "Have fun you two!" He said as he abandoned the room, his brother-in-law next to him, smirking.

"I guess this is the reason my dearest brother was so nervous these past days." He asked.

"You guess right, Sheryl." He smirked. "And before you say anything, it was his idea." Or at least, he was the one who gave him the idea, which, from hi point of view, was the same.

And while Allen had to listen to some boring stuff concerning Link and Madarao, which, ok, he had to be there as he was the closest of both of them and any other time he would be interested in it, but considering that he was horny as hell and had two very sexy persons waiting for him in his chamber, he wanted to be gone! But he didn't want to make the Earl mad, so he stayed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tyki and Cross were all over each other, groping, kissing, biting, licking, trying to get the upper hand and after a few minutes of wrestling on the bed, Cross won. Not that the younger minded too much.<p>

He grinned and buried his hands in the long red hair and tugged him down to kiss him again. Damn, he now understood why Allen had fucked with Marian before, not caring about their guardian/fosterling master/pupil relationship or the obvious age difference between them.

Cross smirked in the kiss: now he got the reason Allen was so smitten with Tyki, the kid was good, but that was to be expected of him, being who he was. But he was submissive, and although Allen LOVED to be dominated, he loved it just as much to be dominated, and Mikk could do both things.

The elder broke the kiss and tipped his head back to suck on the stigma, making the Noah moan wantonly.

"Did Allen… tell you?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" The redhead looked at him, frowning.

"Never mind." He smiled and kissed his lips, softly and then took of his glasses and then went to touch his mask, but Marian turned his face, making the digits touch his lips. "Sorry." He whispered and then kissed his cheek, softly.

Cross shook his head and licked the fingers. Tyki took in a breath at that, not expecting such a… kitten-like move. No wonder where Allen learned everything.

While the ex-General kept on licking his fingers, he started to take of the long, black-and-gold coat and the white shirt, throwing them somewhere. And he stared and smiled: second reason of why Allen fucked with him. That man was _so_ sexy. He sat up and attached his mouth the strong neck, sucking contentedly and smirking when he earned a soft grunt in reply.

"Say, why did you agree?" The dark haired male asked, now lapping the hickey he left behind.

"How couldn't I? Two of the sexiest people I know offer me to do a threesome with them and I reject? Not happening." He replied. "The question here is: why me?"

"You and Allen…" Maybe he should have started with that considering that Cross went away.

"Are you doing this just because of Allen? To test him or something?" He asked.

"No! Of course not! I believe in Allen, I know he wouldn't cheat on me!" He said and kneeled in front of the very suspicious man. "It's just… Before Allen… I never had anal sex before him." He admitted. "And… And then I started to want more. Double penetration. But I never asked Allen, I was embarrassed."

"You? Embarrassed?" Now _that_ was hard to believe.

"How do you ask your boyfriend to have a threesome with his master?" He asked harshly and Cross only smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I would have asked him before if I knew you and him had been together before, but I didn't, so I kept my mouth shut. And a few weeks back, after our fight, he suggested the double penetration… turns out he can make independent clones of himself." He grumbled.

"I know, I helped him out with that." Cross explained as he forced the golden-eyed male to lie down and he started to kiss his neck, paying more attention to the stigma. "Please continue."

"And then he asked if I had been thinking about it, then I said yes, he asked who I had in mind, I said you… And then he told me it was you who told him everything. And then, the night we took… Oh god yes!" He moaned when a hand stroke one of his nipples under his shirt and he bucked slightly.

"Hm-mh. Go on."

"The-the night we took down the Order… ngh! He said that you agreed… but only if I agreed." He replied as he phased out of his shirt.

"Now that's helpful." Cross said and smirked before licking the same nipple he had been playing with seconds ago. "And here we are." He smirked and then went to kiss him again, groaning when he felt his hair being tugged hard.

They kept kissing, hands roaming over naked chests and trying to make the other one submit completely, and they both knew it would be Tyki the one to do so.

"Allen… said something inter-esting about you." The Portuguese said, arching into the hands.

"Did he?" He nodded. "What did he say?"

"Don't remember… something about a hand." He breathed and looked up when Marian chuckled.

"You up for trying it?"

"Sure, why not?" He smiled and leaned back, giving up all the control he might still have had.

Cross started to run a hand up and down his chest, tweaking his nipples alternatively, the fingertips on his abs, trailing right over the hem of the trousers. For some reason the elder was touching his weak points, _only_ his weak points.

"How…?"

"Years of practice." He replied.

Which brought the million dollars question up: how old was Cross Marian anyway? Because if he had met Nea in their adolescence that made him at least fifty… But he didn't look like it at all. He didn't have time to really think about as he felt a hand ghost over his still clad member, making a more clear circular motion now.

"Oh shit." He moaned and bucked and phased out of all of his clothes. "Oh!" Marian chuckled and then wrapped his fingers around the hard cock and then stroked it.

Tyki kept moaning and writhing under him and Cross kept teasing him with one single hand.

* * *

><p>Allen was now ignoring everyone around him: he didn't want to be there and if he had to listen one more giggle from Jasdero, see one more nose-bleed from Sheryl or Neah and the Earl kissing once more, he was going to leave…<p>

"Hee!"

"Oh that's it!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone clearly not expecting the outburst as he stood up and marched away. "Do NOT disturb us." He said as he slammed the door of the living room.

"What's up with him?" Road asked.

"We interrupted him, Tyki and Cross." Sheryl replied.

"Don't remind me of that. I don't need that visual." The elder Walker growled, looking at his… whatever was Sheryl of his.

"Cross?" Wisely asked his father.

"They are having a three-way intercourse."

* * *

><p>Allen opened the door to the room and smirked at the sight of Tyki blowing Cross. "Damn that's hot."<p>

"About time." The elder said as he gestured his pupil to join them on the bed and Walker quickly complied, getting rid of his clothes as he made his way towards them. He then climbed on the bed and kissed Cross who stroked his nape, making him moan wantonly.

"What did you talk about?" Tyki asked, now licking Marian's cook instead of sucking.

"Link, Madarao… don't know after that, I was too busy trying to imagine what were you doing to actually pay attention." Allen replied as his master kept stroking his nape, only now he was also stroking his left arm. "Oh fuck Shishō."

"I see your mouth is still as dirty as always." The man said and Tyki chuckled before rising and kissing the youngest as he wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping it, earning another moan in return.

With just a glance, the two elders knew that they shared the very same thought: _It's his turn now._ And before the white haired could think, he found himself sprawled on the bed with two sets of hands roaming all over his body.

It was dizzying, but in a good way. Now he understood how Tyki felt that one time a few weeks back.

"Oh shit." He moaned when someone sucked one his cross-shaped Innocence and the other one sucked his cock. "Oh… Don't you… dare stop." He said to none of them particularly as he didn't want either of them to stop. A few minutes later he was trashing, bucking and feeling like he would melt.

He brought his free hand to the head of who was licking his arms, nipping softly. Long, thick and slightly dry hair. Cross. He should have known: the man always seemed to have a fixation with his left hand, always trying to get Allen to use it when they bedded. And he should have noticed the long, slender, agile fingers trailing up and down his thighs. He should have known that, too, as Tyki if feeling in a teasing mood, he would play with his darkened legs.

"Oh fuck!" He came hard when his Master tweaked one of his nipples _just the way he liked it_. It was amazing to know that his Master still remembered everything he liked after so long.

Tyki smirked with his mouth full and kissed him, passing part of the cum to a spend Allen and the rest to Cross, who accepted it gladly, almost greedily.

Allen was breathing fast and was sweating but he was not going to be the ultimate bottom: that was going to be Tyki, so he knelt and smirked at them.

"Mind standing for me?" He asked and the other two shared a confused glance that turned more confused when they realised neither of them knew what was going to happen. "Oh c'mon, I've let you play with me, you played with each other, I believe it's my turn now, so hurry the hell up and stand or else I'll make you stand." He smiled sweetly, but both of them knew better than to fall for that, so they stood on the floor, right before him. "Say, do you know what eating as I do makes to my mouth?" He asked and the other two blinked.

"No gag reflex?" Tyki ventured, not really knowing what was going on.

"Other than that."

"No we don't know, now can you show us?" Cross growled and Allen nipped his hipbone, although he didn't blame him for being so eager, because if he was right (and when it came down to sex he was, more often than not) his Master hadn't come yet in favour of taking care of Tyki and him.

"Stand closer." He said and the other two complied. "Good."

He smirked and started to blow the elder while stroking his boyfriend. After a couple of minutes he switched: he was licking Tyki and fondling his master. The low moans and growls were only making him hotter than before.

"You ready?" He asked, smiling smugly.

"For what?" Tyki said, but Walker only winked at him.

And they were _not _ready for what he did. Allen chuckled around both cocks at their stunned expressions. Yeah, eating like he did allowed one to… have a lot of room in his mouth.

Cross chuckled in return; he should have seen this coming. Tyki only smirked and tangled some of the soft white strands in his fingers while with his other hand he tugged the red haired one down so they could kiss.

Allen groaned when their slightly change of positions made their cocks go deeper in his throat and he sucked harder, causing the other two to split their kiss to moan, which made him grin.

"Don't look so smug about it." Tyki said as he stroked his middle stigma forcefully, making Allen moan promiscuously and try to get more of the contact.

Cross chuckled and then turned Tyki's face to kiss again, his hands busying themselves with his two lover: one playing with Mikk's nipples and the other one stroking Allen's nape and jaw.

"Stop, your lips are going to split open." The elder said and Allen whimpered. "Allen." He released their cocks and smiled at them from his position before standing and pecking both on their cheeks lovingly and when the older Noah realised that… he didn't feel jealous.

Weird, but he could think about it later, now he had other things to take care of. Or rather, _he_ had to be _taken care of_.

"You ok?" He blinked when he saw his cute and petite boyfriend looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah. I just spaced out." He said and kissed him before joining them on the bed and crawling to Marian kissing him and then straddling him.

Allen smiled, relieved and joined them, tapping them both on their elbows. And he siled when he saw that Cross still knew what it meant, as they both laid on the bed, Tyki comfortably sprawled over Marian who didn't seem to mind one bit as they continued to make out. The younger smirked and looked at his Master, who understood what was going on in his pupil's mind and opened his legs so Tyki's own legs opened more too. Marian then lifted his legs, feet resting flat on the mattress. And that movement made Tyki look at both of them.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, a bit wary: he knew how Allen acted in bed and the boy had admitted that it was mainly because of Cross… which made him a bit nervous. Allen was a handful already, imagine how Marian could be!

"Oh don't worry Tyki-pet. It's not like you are not going to enjoy it." Allen said as he dragged his tongue over his inner thigh, causing him to moan. "Just go back to what you were doing."

And Tyki happily complied, going back to kissing the man under him.

Allen smiled and then bit one of the buttocks smirking when Tyki shuddered, and then licked his entrance hearing him moan in Cross' mouth.

He kept licking, catching how the moans rose in both volume and frequency in a matter of minutes.

And Tyki was highly frustrated now: because of hips dangling in Marian's knees he couldn't hump anything but air and both Master and pupil seemed to be terrible determined onto not touch his cock under any circumstances.

"Damn it all Allen! Do it already!" He ended up snapping and Allen chuckled before retrieving and drenching his fingers in Dark Matter before he introduced one in his mate, who sighed in relief of finally having something inside him. "Fuck, _era hora_!*" He exclaimed, slipping to Portuguese.

"_Perdão_!**" He replied cheekily as he moved his finger slowly in and out, causing more moans to spill out of the dark haired male lips. He added a second finger, and when Tyki started to grind his hips to get more contact, Cross steadied him for a moment before he lowered him, their crotches making a rather delicious contact which went from good to better when Tyki started to trash and move.

"Oh shit." Marian growled and kissed him again and when they split, he suddenly sat up and tugged Allen to kiss him too, one strong arm wrapped around Mikk's slender hips and helped to fuck himself on the 15th's fingers.

"More!" He moaned and Allen obliged, pushing another finger in.

After that, it wasn't long until Tyki had lost himself in a sea of pleasure, six fingers inside him, four hands roaming over his body (meaning that Allen had created another replica or something)

"S-stop!" He yelled when he felt himself on the edge of cumming, but that only seemed to spur both of them on making him cum. Allen kept attacking his prostate and Cross was giving him an spectacular handjob while sucking on the stigma on his neck. "Shit!" He came in Cross' hand, his hands tightening in his shoulders, his inners walls clenching around all the digits but what he didn't expect was the other two thrusting into him at once. "No!" He moaned… and cummed again.

Damn Noah genes.

He felt two slender arms around him, coming from his back and lips pressing soft kisses on his back. "You alright darling?"

"Yeah. Next time give… me… a heads up though." He said and smiled at him and then at Cross, who smiled back before kissing him. "Are you two alright?" He asked. "You can move if you want." He said.

"It's ok, Tyki-pet, we can wait."

And wait they did, inside him, itching to move, but they both knew that Noah of the Pleasure or not, they could hurt him seriously if they started to move right then, so they settled on kissing and touching him and the one at the other side just to make sure the moment didn't die.

It didn't take long to awake Tyki's desire again, though. He let his head rest in Allen's shoulder, kissing his jaw, neck and lips while his arms found their way around the redhead's neck and started moving, two sets of hands helping him in the motion.

"Fuck, you sure are… tight." Cross groaned and ran one hand down his chest but Tyki could not understand what he was saying, his brain was just a mushy mass right now: the two cooks moving inside him, stabbing his prostate every time, the four hands and two mouths brining more pleasure than ever… The only time he could recall being better than this one was when Allen had cloned himself, however, the touch had been to similar all the time, now with Cross, it was a different touch, a different smell, a different sight and a different flavour.

"Oh fuck!" He came again and the other two followed suit, filling him to the brim. His body slumped, Allen catching him and activating his innocence to prevent himself from falling too.

Marian smiled and grabbed Tyki's hips, lifting him and settling him down against Allen, who stroked the dark hair and smiled at his master… to furrow right away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked when he saw how him getting dressed.

"Going back to the hotel."

"Why?"

"You need your space." The elder said as he started to button his shirt.

"Shouldn't we decide that?" He asked as he settled Tyki gently on the mattress and stood up, facing his master.

"Allen…"

"Stay. Please." He said and grabbed his hand.

"Allen. No." He retrieved his hand and made it to the door. "We agreed this would be a one time thing and one time only. And _he_ doesn't want me in here."

"You know that isn't true!" He yelled in a whisper. "You saw how he looked at you. I saw it."

"Allen."

"Please. Just the night. Just sleep. You can go before we wake up." He pleaded and Cross sighed in defeat.

"Just sleep?"

"Yeah. Just sleep." He smiled and pecked his lips before removing his clothes again. "Thank you Shishō."

He didn't reply, he just walked to the bed and laid on the far left side while Allen laid on the right. What Cross didn't expect were soft belts to turn him around and pull him closer to the couple.

He didn't expect either to Tyki kiss him softly and nuzzle his neck. "Good night Cross."

"Good night." Was the reply as he settled his eyes on Allen, who smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Shishō." The answer this time was a soft grumble but the younger only smiled and threw an arm over Tyki until he reached the elder who, despite the glances and the inner thoughts about him not having to be there, took it and kissed his knuckles softly.

* * *

><p>Next morning, when Allen woke up around eight, he saw that Cross wasn't there anymore, but his place was still warm and smelled of him, he didn't leave in the middle of the night then.<p>

"He's gone?" Tyki asked, one hand trailing over the small arm.

"Yeah." Walker smiled and cuddled against him, burying his face in his chest.

"Did we do something wrong?"

"No. I don't think so." He replied softly as he drifted off to sleep again, quickly being followed by the elder, who couldn't shake a strange feeling inside himself.

Probably it was the sticky cum.

* * *

><p><strong>*: About time!<strong>

****: Sorry!**

**So, that's it. I hoped you liked it and well, as you can see, there's an open-like end, that's because I'm thinking on maybe making a sequel in which Cross is part of the threesome, but again, you people decide it through reviews or PMs!**


End file.
